Dreaming of You
by say-chan
Summary: MitOC For my twin, QuistisTrepeSeiferAlmasy. Happy Birthday. Do dreams come true? Maybe, maybe not. For all the filipinos of


Dreaming of You - Tagalog Version

by: say-chan

Hating gabi habang ako'y natutulog

Nagising ako't iniisip ka

Kung kumain ka ba, o, tulog ka na nga

O iniisip s'ya?

Ritsuko sat bolt upright that night. She was dreaming of Mitsui again. Of course, what would we expect from a girl who has a man of her dreams. Mitsui was so out of reach and this hit her heart right in the middle. She loved Mitsui so much but she didn't want him to like her by her force. She wanted him to like her with his will. 'But what about Sakura?' she asked her thoughts. She knew Mitsui liked Sakura so much, but was it real? She shook her head. 'No, this is not real.' she said to herself.

Nananaginip at nangangarap ako

Kung kanino? edi tungkol 'to sa'yo

At kung wala na ngang tao sa puso mo

nandito ako, naghihintay lang sa iyo.

Ritsuko looked at the side of her bed and saw Mitsui's picture. 'Mitsui...' she thought. 'I'll just wait for you--- even if it takes forever. Even it hurts me more than it hurts you. I'll forever love you.' she said to herself, quite determined. But when she thought of Mitsui's smile, she just fell back to her bed and cried. 'He'll--- he'll never be mine.'

Kung araw nama'y hangang sulyap lang

Ang natatangap mula sa'yo

Pinagdarasal ko, na mapasakin na

Ang pagmamahal mo

Ritsuko looked at Mistui from afar. She saw Mitsui glance at her but only for a split second. 'Yes, that's all that I get.' she said to herself, looking at Mitsui and Sakura eating their lunch under a shade of a tree. 'When will this ever change?' she thought.

At kung nakita ka nama'y natatakot

at nahihiya ako

Hinihiling ko na, mawala na ito

kinakabahan lang talaga ako, oo ako

'Maybe he doesn't even know I exist.' Ritsuko told herself at the library one day. 'Excuse me, is this seat taken?' a voice from behind her asked. 'No.' Ritsuko said, coldly. The person sat down beside her. 'You don't mind, do you?' 'I don't.' She caught her words just in time and looked at the person blankly. Jet-black hair with beautiful azure highlights. 'Mitsui...' she thought.

Pinapangarap at pinagdarasal ko

Kung sino? Edi syempre ikaw

Kung wala na ngang tao sa puso mo

Nandito ako, naghihintay lang sa iyo

That night, Ritsuko was thinking of what Mitsui said to her earlier. 'I love you, Ritsuko, can you be my girlfriend?' 'But what about Sa-' Those words were still echoing in her ear. That kiss Mitsui planted on her lips was still unforgettable. She knew she loved Mitsui but she was still unsure. Everything was happening so fast. The first 2 months was like nothing compared to this. The many times that she encountered him was nothing compared to what happened a while ago. To what Mistui just did. To what she just felt.

Hating gabi habang ako'y natutulog

Nagising ako't iniisip ka

Kung totoo ba ito na minahal mo ako

O panloloko lang?, panloloko lang?

She was still unsure of what happened. But she saw something so clear in her heart. She loved Mitsui. And Mitsui loved her back. In her wildest dreams, this is what she didn't expect. Never did she expect something like this to pull impact to her tortured life. 'Ristuko, please. Stop living in dreams. This isn't one.' Mitsui's voice was left carved on the depths of her frozen heart.

Hindi na ako mananaginip pa

Kung bakit? Kasi nandito ka na

At alam ko na kung sino ang nariyan

Sa puso mo, pangarap ko'y, tinupad.

Ritsuko looked at what Mitsui was doing outside her window. 'Mistui! What are you doing?! You might get sick out there!' she said, rushing out ouf her room and to the front gates. "No, Ritsuko, I won't go home until you say you love me too.' 'I do love you, Mitsui. It's just that- I-' 'You?' 'I think love Sakura.' 'I don't. She's just my best friend.' 'Mitsui, don't you know that best friends make the best lovers?' Ritsuko said, turning away from Mitsui with tears streaming from her eyes. 'Ritsuko, I don't care. All I know is that I love you and no body else. I don't care what other people will say. All I care about is what you think, my Ritsuko.' Mitsui put his arms on Ritsuko's waist and hugged her. 'Oh, Mitsui... I love so much...' Ritsuko whispered in his ear. 'I love you more, baby.'

Hindi na ako mangangarap pa

Kung bakit? Kasi nandito ka na

At alam ko na kung sino ang nariyan

Sa puso mo, pangarap ko'y, tinupad.

"Dear Diary,

Things have been so nice today. Mitsui and I went out for the exams for college last week and we found out we've been accepted in the same academy. You know what, I don't think I want to remember what happened about 8 months ago. I know, I have been living in dreams, but I really don't care that much. Like Mitsui said, all that's important is that we love each other.

I heeded Mitsui's suggestion. I stopped living in dreams. And you know what, It opened a portal to a new world, much colorful than before. And guess what? Mitsui's there in every step of the way. Everything in my dreams became real. And I don't know how--- or even why.

Well, I think that's it for today. Mitsui's calling me in a few minutes. I guess what kaachan said to me was right. Never stop until you reach your goal. And I think I've reached more than that. I think I've reached paradise. Life with Mitsui.

Love,

Ritsuko'

A/N: Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!! Happy Birthday my twin!!! This is my gift for you. Please remember that you'll always stay in my heart forever. I hope this fic makes you smile, even just a bit. I love you and I'll cherish you, forever. You're so blessed. And so am I. Because I have you with me. I love you, Ria, Happy Birthday. I'm glad I found you and that you entered my life.

-say-chan


End file.
